No Matter How You Spin It
by Cassandra Hunter
Summary: Kim hated time travel. A lot.


**Title:** No Matter How You Spin It

**Author:** Cassandra Hunter

**Category:** Power Rangers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

**Plot:** Kim hated time travel. A lot.

**Rating:** PG-13 (If that much)

**Notes:** This is a simple one shot.

* * *

Kimberly Hart hated time travel. It always seemed to happen to _her_. Unfortunately, she had no idea what time frame she was in. But, by the looks of things, not to far into the past or future. She got off of the bench and shook her head. At least this was only temporary. She was told that she going to be here for only an hour, and that was about forty minutes ago.

She turned down an alley and barely glanced at the establishment beside her. Hayley's Cyberspace. Sounded like something Billy would come up with. She ignored the café and walked to a secluded area on the other side of an abandoned train cart, sitting cross-legged on the ground out of others view. That was until a few voices drew her out of her revere.

"Dr. O, are you sure you have no idea where Kira is?" The voice was worried.

Kim glanced around the corner of the cart. There were three males standing outside the door. Each one was either decked out in red, blue, or black. The black one looked familiar. Longer hair, no glasses, white or green outfit... Tommy!

Tommy answered the question that one of them had asked. "Yes, I do. I can't seem to find her if she doesn't have her bracelet." He pulled a bracelet with a yellow stone of his pocket. He placed it on a spare table that had been left outside. No doubt planning to pick it up again. "I found it in the parking lot at school." He explained.

"But we saw her a about an hour ago." The blue one told Tommy.

Tommy nodded. "Still, we should find her. Just to be sure."

"Right. So we'll find her, Dr. O." The one in blue reassured Tommy. He glanced her way and she slid fully back behind the cart. Please don't let him have seen me...

"What is it Ethan?" One of the voices she didn't recognize questioned the one in blue. She recognized it as the one who had spoken the first time. She did some quick calculations and deducted that it was the one in red.

"Nothing." Ethan replied. "Come on, lets go find her..."

The voices trailed off.

Kim once again glanced around the cart, relieved to see them gone. She stood up and watched the area where she figured that had left. Kim grinned slightly. Dr. O... Dr. Oliver... .Dr. Tommy Oliver... She giggled. Oh, the others were really going to love this. She glanced back at Hayley's Cyberspace, her eyes being diverted to the bracelet still on the table. Kim walked over and picked it up. It was pretty. Apparently, Tommy's memory was still full of holes. She heard footsteps approaching and turned, relieved to find that it was only a girl dressed in a yellow shirt and black jeans. And she wasn't watching where she was going. Kim didn't have time to move before the other teenager slammed in to her. Both of them hit the ground.

The girl immediately hopped to her feet. "I am so sorry." She held out her hand for Kim to take and pulled the girl up. "I was in a hurry."

Kim grinned. "I noticed."

"I thought you seemed to." The girl once again extended her hand, this time for Kim to take. "I'm Kira Ford."

"Kim." Kim stated shaking the other girl's, Kira's, hand. She felt a force being pulled at her. The watch on her wrist clearly stated why. It was time to go home. She could still feel the bracelet in her other hand. "Wait. Did you say Kira?"

Kira nodded, confused. "Yeah."

"I think this belongs to you." Kim held out the bracelet for her to take.

Kira immediately snatched it up and placed it on her wrist. "Thank you so much. I have been looking for this everywhere." The crystal glowed slightly, happy to be with its respectful owner. "How can I thank..." She trailed off as she looked up and found the area where Kim was before vacated. Kira glanced around, not finding her anywhere. It was like she had just disappeared.

The others were _so_ not going to believe this.


End file.
